gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of The United Union
''The Table of Contents'' Chp 1 - The War of Independence Chp 2 - A New Country Chp 3 - Spanish Revoultion of 1803 ( More Coming soon ) Chapter 1 - Section 1 ''Stavalay's Revolution'' In 1774 Sir David Stavalay was the Very First of All West American coloniest to speak against the British. In New Boston Hundreds gathered to hear speeches of Sir David. Soon Stavalay's message got around to bigger cities like Republic and St. Britian. After 2 months, Stavalay had more than 6,000 followers. ''James Lay'to'' The very first of Stavalay's follwers was James Lay'to a French coloniest who had come from Paris france is 1763. James knew Stavalay couldn't act alone. So he spoke in Republic, one of the Largest cities at the time. ''Francis Madison'' Francis Madison, a man born in Wes America, has become inspired by a speech he heard in New Boston. He then returned to his home in St. Britian and gave speeches of Independence. After this there were more than 5million people Preparing for a War. ''Laffet Opposes War. Solomon Laffet a coloniest, once wrote, "Stavalay will die where he stands for his lies and his betrayel to his king/ I Give him no sympothy." Before Laffet could send this message to the King, Rebels stormed in his mansion and killed him, Burning his letter and mansion. ''A Warning to Britian A Tax Collector, Trained for war, Josh Pond, plays the most important rrole in the War. his quote " I Betrayed the British, So What, Hang me for all i care, if it means Freedom then do it." is his most famous. On July 30, 1775 he led a group of 7 soldiers to Attack a British Navy Supply fort, Kingshead. It was on a isle about 16 miles from shore. They ended up destroying the Fort and its supply houses. Next they went to another fort, Fort Charles, On a Isle called Port Royal. That fort was also destroyed. ''A Warning at Sea'' Lay'to was trained as a Admiral in the French Navy. He took a fleet of 17 Galleons out of bay to the British trading port of Ravens Cove. There he attacked the British Trading fleet, surviving with 15 ships. The Rebels had made thier point. Chapter 1 - Section 2 British Views Setting the Scene : The British were Furious at what had been going on in the West Americans! One British citizen wrote : "We have lost them! First the North Americans now the West!" Impact in the West The Loss of Fort Charles, Kingshead, and Ravens Cove really damaged the British Empire. There troops were gone, There Supplies and only trading port not under Rebel Control Gone! The British did not act at first since North America was closer, they Decided to deal with them. Rebellion in England "Our Husbands and Sons are Dead and yet you dont Care?" This is what the Women in England cried, as the weeped as news came of Fort Chrels and Kingshead. Finally, after 3 weeks, the King Acted. The Kings Response King George II had Enough! "These people are like animals! Never pleased!". He sent a group of 2,000 men to West America 20 weeks later, a Letter came to the King - "All 2,000 men are lost, The ships gone, and you to blame!" King George II found them as a Threat, and acted Bold. Stow Aways Alot of people thought the rebels were right, but with the King Declaring a No Coloniest Transport Act, nobody could travel. A young man, named Hector Bonewit, Started a Program called ''The Stow Away Convention ''"We Stow!" was the first thing he said to the Angry Citizens. They dressed as Soldiers and took there own Boat. Over more than 2,000 joined the Convention Chapter 1 - Section 3 The War of Independence Setting the Scene : This war is the bloodiest in United Union history. - One Man Quoted, "If it werent for Freedom i would not fight!" Attack of New Boston On August 17, 1775 General Siono Halo, attacked New Boston Harbor. Defending New Boston was General Joshua Pond, a Former British Tax Collector Trained for Military Combat. ( As you read earlier ). Also Admiral Troy Garison. Troy attacked For Neo at Sea. Defending at sea was Admiral James Lay'to, who was trained for Naval Combat by the French. The entire battle lasted exactly one day, from Dawn, to Dusk. Troy's Fleet was sunk, stranding Halo on land. Fort Neo 2 miles off shore from New Boston was Fort Neo on a Small island named Cortalie was under heavy bombartment. Fort Neo was built to withstand sea attacks. Fort Neo had not fallen, but had lost its right wing with some minor damage. Kalkuta As General Halo approches New Boston, he came across a city names Kalkuta. seeing as how well supllied Kalkuta has been, he decided to attept in Destroying the city. Coming to the middle of the City, Halo and his men were Ambushed by some of Ponds men. Defeating Ponds men, He decided to leave the City, and continue his course to New Boston. Capture of St. Britian The loss of St. Britian in the Early part of the war brought the hopes of winning the war way down. St. Britian was a majorly supplied zone. For the next 3 months of this war, the Battles mostly belonged to the British Army. Food Revolution The Demand for food was outrageous! "Men desserting! Dieing of Hunger! Bring the food!" No man could survive without the supplies of food St Britian had. How could soldiers Survive with no food? With no food for the soldiers, the chances of gaining Independence Grew even more dougbtful. Capture of Fort Neo "Alas! all is gone. Weapons cant be made, Ammo not in stock and no food to live on!" Not only did the last Artillary and weaponry producing place gone, and the best fort of the land taken, into enemy hands! New Friends The Rebels did not fight alone in the war. They had many great allies to help fight. The spanish, The Logan Indians, and the French! They even have some groups never known in the world! With these new allies and trading partners, there was little dougbt of loosing, but with Fort Neo and St. Britian lost, dougbt was lost. The Spanish Since the spanish had close bonds with the Coloniest for over 40 year's, they were eager to help. The Spanish sent troops, weapons, ships, and trading goods for the soldiers in the colonies. The French The French gave the least ammount of help in the war. One man wrote about them, "The French are Rotten, pigs who care only for themselfs!" It was true. They only were only seeking the British Forts in the Western parts. all they did was send troops to attack those forts, altough, they had not been able to capture one through the entire war. Logan Indians The Logan Indians, Set up viliages in the Logan Mountains. They provided natvie troops, food, and mountain coverge when needed. They werent the biggest group, but they helped alot, and became really great friends with the Coloniest through the year's to come. The British Begins to Fall Nobody can lead in a war forever. By 1777 the British forces were weakened to almsot nothing. Halo their best General had been killed, There next top General, General Flavio Garlander had been Captured, and his Brother Lord Philip Garlander had also been captured. "We will fall" were the last words of Flavio , when he was Hung. Jeremiah has been set free after the War. Reatake of Fort Neo The Bells rung, at the Victory of taking back Fort Neo! "It Felt as we had won the war but only gained a fort!" As soon as it was recaptured it was put into action. Neo fired apoun the British ships in the United Bay ( as it was later named ). They ahd never felt Stronger in the War! Its recapturing was a sign the war was almost to a end! And a Victorious end at that! Victory at Republic Republic was a Large City, over 12,000. as General John Lopart invaded Republic, General Josh Pond came to action! He knew Lopart had this plan for 2 year;s Lopart always Defeated before he even reached Republic, Never Succeded. Pond took this chance to build a Trench around Republic. While his soliders were in the Trench Lopart adavanced on the City. The Guns were fired, and smoke came out of the Ground. After the first round of shots Lopart retreated to St. Britian, Pond and his men Followed. Pond Takes St. Britian As Lopart retreated back to St. Britian, Pond took a Shorter route there. Pond reached St. Britian and set up men ready to fight . Lopart taken by Surprise as his army entered the City was shot emmeditaly by Pond himself! Loparts Army Surrendered, and Pond had Gained St. Britian back into Rebel control. Talks of Peace by 1783, The British were done. So on August 14, 1785 The British signed a Treaty, Adding on to The Treaty of Paris. This Treaty Included - All British Troops and ships be moved from the Area, British pay for all damages done in War, And the British will Dismantel all Forts in West America, and Garuntees the Rights, of the United Union ( And United States ) of a Free Country. ( Everything but last part was for United Union ONLY ). The Celebrations "Cannons were fired! Gun were shot! Bells Rung! Banners and new Flags every which way! Independence is finally here!" - Josh Pond. Independence had been won! The people cheered as they hard the news! Not one person was sorrowful on that day! Inn's had Feast! Soldeirs came home! And British Flags were replaced with the Independence Flag of the United Union! CHAPTER END. Chapter 2 - Section 1 A New Country To Continue. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories